Ca ne devait pas se passer ainsi Songfic, OS
by Bloups
Summary: Song-fic de la chanson "j'ai mal" de Keen'v. POV de Luke.


_**Gilmore Girls : Song-fic ( « J'ai mal » Keen'v )**_

Il était huit heures du soir, Lukes Danes comme à son habitude était seul dans son appartement. Il se prépara vite quelque chose à manger tout en se remémorant sa journée. Son quotidien était, depuis quelques années, toujours le même. Il avait transformé la pièce de son père en un café qui était assez réputé dans le petit village de Stars Hollow. Ces longues heures de travail lui ont parues plus longues que d'habitude, sa cliente préférée, son amie, n'était pas venue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était absentée de sa visite habituelle. Il devait se l'avouer… Elle lui avait manqué. Cette femme est juste formidable. Il ressentait clairement des sentiments pour elle mais savait que celle-ci ne le considérait que comme un ami. Il décida d'allumer la radio pour s'aérer les esprits :

_**« On se connaît depuis l'époque du bac à sable**_

_**Et rien ne pouvait nous séparer**_

_**Notre amitié était devenue incassable**_

_**Et encore maintenant c'est pareil »**_

Allumer la radio n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée… Tout lui faisait penser à elle, Lorelai Gilmore. D'accord, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis toujours, cela faisait quelques année seulement qu'il avait eu la chance de la rencontrer mais il avait l'impression de la connaitre depuis très longtemps déjà. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu la chance de la rencontrer étant plus jeune, par contre, il essayait de se contenter de la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Chaque jour, Lorelai vient chercher son café, ils se taquinent et parlent de tout et de rien. Sauf aujourd'hui…

_**« Mais je me suis aperçu que mes sentiments changeaient**_

_**Et qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus forts**_

_**J'ai attendu et je ne te l'ai jamais avoué**_

_**Et cela m'a demandé beaucoup d'efforts »**_

Je ne peux pas dire que je suis amoureux, pas encore. Nous nous ne voyons pas en privé, c'est seulement le temps de sa pause café. Une pause café qui arrive de plus en plus souvent dans la journée, pour mon plus grand plaisir évidemment. Je ressens quelque chose de fort, d'intense. J'aimerai tellement lui avouer ce que je ressens, mais j'ai peur… Une chose que je ne veux surtout pas ce serait de briser le lien que nous entretenons. Même si je dois cacher mes sentiments sans cesse.

_**« Cependant à présent**_

_**Mes regrets sont grandissants**_

_**Car pour ne pas gâcher**_

_**Notre belle amitié**_

_**J'ai préféré me taire et cela à jamais »**_

Mais est-ce que j'arriverai à vivre avec cette boule qui m'oppresse le ventre ? Jamais je n'ai été attiré ainsi vers quelqu'un. Cette femme a une personnalité hors du commun, une mère qui a élevé sa fille avec brio, une personne forte, quelqu'un de confiance.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je crois savoir pourquoi elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui. J'aurai du m'en douter… Cela fait quelques mois qu'elle sort avec un homme, j'ai eu la « chance » de le rencontrer. Enfin je l'ai croisé une fois quand il est venu chercher deux cafés pour lui et sa fiancée. Sortir avec le professeur de Rory… Est-ce qu'elle va tous les faires avant d'enfin ouvrir les yeux sur moi ? Je suis toujours là pour elle, et quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours là.

_**« J'ai mal de te voir dans ses bras**_

_**Et faire comme si de rien était quand tu es près de moi**_

_**J'ai mal quand j't'imagine là-bas**_

_**Je dois taire mon amour mais ai-je vraiment le choix? »**_

Je ne supporte pas te voir à ses côtés, savoir qu'il te rend si joyeuse m'insupporte au plus haut point. J'aurai peut-être pu être à sa place en ce moment, Depuis longtemps, j'espère être responsable de ton bonheur. Mais je suis lâche, je n'ai pas la force de combattre face à cet homme, je ne sais même pas si j'ai la force de combattre mes sentiments. Le pire, c'est que Rory l'apprécie, elle l'a accepté dans sa vie, dans votre vie. On pourrait presque voir une vraie famille ! Et moi qui-suis-je dans tout ça ? Le gars qui te servira ton café le matin ? Un peu plus ou encore moins ? L'avenir nous le dira, et rien que d'y penser, ça me terrifie.

_**« Je t'ai toujours aimé au plus profond de moi**_

_**Mais je ne te l'ai jamais dit**_

_**Et toi sans savoir il y a quelques mois**_

_**Tu m'as présenté à ton ami »**_

Un homme est apparu devant moi. Grand, brun, les yeux marrons… Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il t'attirait chez lui, puis j'ai compris. Il te faisait rire, tu resplendissais de mille feux. Le sourire aux lèvres en buvant ton café, je ne pouvais que te contempler de loin, discrètement, entre deux trois commandes.

_**« Tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point j'm'en voulais**_

_**De ne pas te l'avoir dit avant**_

_**C'était le moment que j'avais tant redouté**_

_**Car je sais qu'il est trop tard à présent »**_

Et oui, c'est là que j'ai enfin réalisé, il était trop tard. Plus rien ne pourrait se passer entre nous, tu serais heureuse pendant que moi, je me languirai sur mon sort. Je suis bête, le pire idiot qui existe, je t'ai laissé filer… Je pensais avoir plus de temps pour t'expliquer ce que je ressens, maintenant tout est fini.

_**« Tu me dis qu'il te réjouit**_

_**Que c'est l'amour de ta vie**_

_**Mais au fond de moi**_

_**Quand tu me dis ça**_

_**J'ai mal… »**_

L'amour de ta vie… Il faut croire que ça l'est puisque le mariage est programmé. J'ai accepté ton invitation avec un énorme point au cœur. J'avais mal et tellement peur à la fois, mais quand tu me regardes avec ces yeux là, il m'est impossible de te refuser quelque chose. J'espère que l'on n'y arrivera pas aussi vite que tu le souhaite, qu'un évènement exceptionnel bouleverse tout. Mais ce ne sont que des rêves, c'est définitivement fini.

_**« Et je ne peux même pas t'expliquer pourquoi »**_


End file.
